1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle carriers, and more particularly to bicycle carriers for vehicles such as automobiles.
2. Summary of the Invention
A bicycle carrier for automobiles is provided wherein the carrier can be easily installed and removed from the vehicle, and wherein the carrier and bicycles are roof-mounted so as to place the bicycles safely out of way and assure the driver with clear visibility. Also, the carrier of the present invention has an improved capacity as compared to prior devices since it will carry a minimum of four bicycles and a maximum of six bicycles. The device uses an all mechanical securing means for a positive positioning of the bicycles.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle carrier for automobiles wherein the carrier and bicycles can be easily installed and removed from the vehicle, and wherein the carrier is adapted to be mounted on the roof of the vehicle so that the bicycles will be out of the way.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle bicycle carrier that is ruggedly constructed and efficient to use and which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification, when considered in the light of the attached drawings.